Amy Jones
Amy Jones, is a recurring character on Pixelz and the sister to the title character Lewis Cantle. She is portrayed by Ashley Jones. History Season 4 Her first appearance was in the forth season episode "By the Coal Fire", when she comes to visit New York City and her brother who she has not seen for over six years. During this episode she tries to salvage a relationship with her brother who is not very interested and due to this she seeks the adivce of Beth who tells her that she should leave Lewis alone for a few days and then he will try to talk to her. In the following episode, "Little Problems" she again tries to talk to Lewis, however this time he is willing to listen to her and she explains that she had only came to New York to ask Lewis for a ioan to pay for her father's medical expenses and to not see Lewis. This annoys Lewis and he refuses to give her the money, however after a long thought provoking talk with Beth he decides to forgive her and gives her the money. Season 6 She returns to visit Lewis along with Helen Vowles in the Season 6 episode, "By the Wayside". The two soon reveal that their visit is to inform Lewis that they are both moving their families to New York and that they want to move into his building. Lewis is shocked and scared by this because he does not want them to live that near to him or in New York. Later in that same episode, Lewis tells them both that he does not want them to move to New York because he likes his family in small amounts but not constantly. They both agree that he is probably right and the two leave at the end of the episode. Season 7 She briefly returns in "Dark Face", along with the rest of Lewis' family to celebrate Lewis' engagement to Ben. Season 9 In "Hoping for the Best", she and Gavin come to visit Lewis and to see their cousin, Pamela who they have not seen for ten years. They are happy when they finally meet her, however when they start talking to her they begin to think that she is very strange and after she leaves they ask Lewis, why he likes her so much. He then tells them to stop being so judgemental and that they should try to make an effert to like her because she is family and then goes on to explain that he tries to like them even though he does not partially like them. After this the four of them go out to lunch and try to get to know Pam and at the end of the episode they both leave. Season 10 In "Today's the Day", she and the rest of Lewis' family return to attend Lewis and Ben's Wedding. Later, she can be seen taking care of Beau and it is also reavealed later that she gave Lewis a blender as a Wedding present. Triva *Out of all of Lewis' family members she is the one to appear in the least amount of episodes. *She and Cat share the same last name but are not related in anyway. Category:Recurring Characters